RWBY, and the return of the Dragon Kings
by Tiffany and Kill Chan
Summary: Legend tells of two who are half dragon held human who will be born into the human race to rid the world from the corrupted grim. but after thousands of years of waiting people have lost hope.


Chapter 1

Welcome to the world of Remnant. A world ravaged by the creatures of Grimm, monsters without souls, corrupted versions of animals of this world. The natural creatures of this world slowly being pushed to the brink extinction. Before the creatures of this world were corrupted they were ruled under the mighty dragons. At first the dragons resisted the corruption, but they slowly either fell to corruption or were killed off by the other creatures that were already corrupted. Some people claim the dragons are extinct, some people say they are still alive but in hiding. The corruption is now close to taking over the world, and without other animals, humans will slowly fall into extinction. Legend says that two humans called the "Dragon Born" will be born into the human race to rid the grim from this world. However after hundreds of years those who still have knowledge of this legend are starting to loose hope.

Sirens blare on a dark stormy night. The local orphanage is burning down. Under the cover of the fire an orphan named Red ran away. Now a week has past since that night and Red has been doing his best to survive living in the woods outside of town. He was looking for food when he was ambushed by a beowolf. Out of fear he ran for his life blindly into the woods. As he was running he suddenly collided with a pale kid about his own age, with brown hair. "Watch ware you are going you idiot" He exclaimed. "Well sorry you jerk I WAS KIND OF BUSY RUNNING FOR MY LIFE HERE! Screamed red. "Aww that's cute you actually thought I cared, well I have some news for you" he said sarcastically. Just then, the beowolf that was chasing Red caught up to them. "YOU HAD A BEOWOLF CHASING YOU AND YOU DIDN'T CARE TO TELL ME! Ugh never mind just help me". Suddenly out of no ware two blades made of ice formed in the kids hands. "How do I fight back?" Red asked in fear. "I don't know don't you have a semblance?" He yelled, "What's a semblance!?" Red screamed desperately, "Ugh just keep your self from getting killed" he said while fending of a beowolf with the blades he formed of ice. " Just then a beowolf pounced on him and in that moment he sent out a bust of fire at the beowolf. At that the beowolfs got scared and ran deep into the forest. "That was close, My name is Red what is your name?" Red asked. "My name is Paxton" he said reluctantly. "What no last name?" Red asked. "Why do you care you never told me yours, anyway I don't have one I am an orphan" he said. "Wow really I am an orphan too I know we should make our own last names. Like mine could be ….. Dragonsvane!" He exclaimed. "Screw you, I want to be Dragonsvane" Pax said. "We can both be Dragonsvane" Red said "Fine" Pax said reluctantly. And from this sprouted a friendship that would last forever (Which is surprising because Pax is a total asshole) but after years of tolerating each other they got accepted into beacon academy, a school specially designed to train warriors. Ware they will master their semblances and discover the true meaning of their existence.

The sky is cloudy as Red and Pax arrive at Beacon academy. As the exit the air ship, that brought them there, they notice that there is a slight mist in the air. "Finally Beacon Academy, feels like yesterday we were enrolling into signal" Red exclaimed. "Yes because going to a school to learn how to stab things is way better than collage" Pax said. "Pfft who needs school when you got Beacon, don't you want to become a huntsman?" Red asked, "Aww how cute, you thought I actually cared" Pax said in a sarcastic manner. "Ok just shut up and lets get to going" said Red. As they were walking they heard an explosion. They looked over to see a girl with snow-white hair screaming at a short girl with a red hood. "That is something I don't want to get involved with" said Pax. "Oh that girl and the Red hood is pretty cute" said Red. "Lets go Romeo" said Pax dragging Red by the collar of his jacket. After hearing Prof. Ozpin give his speech they all gathered in the ball room for the night and tomorrow their initiation will begin.


End file.
